The Snow Queen (Part 3)
Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Dark woods) (The carriage enters the dark woods.) Skye: Wow, these woods are sure dark. (Suddenly, robbers jump out of the bushes nearby.) Robbers: Gold! Gold! Gold! (Skye screams as the carriage driver hops off and runs. The servants also run. The horses break free and run away whining. The robbers find Skye in the carriage and pull her out.) Robber Woman: What pretty clothes she has! My daughter will love this! Ryder: The robber woman was about to rip Skye's dress when suddenly... (The sound of a young girl shouting widly starts up and form the trees about a young robber girl with yellow hair hops down onto her mother and pulls at her hair.) Robber Girl: Look at the princess! She will be my new playmate! I want her as my playmate! Do not harm her or Daddy will be ashamed of you! Robber Woman: Ow! Ow! Ok sweetie! She will be your playmate! Robber Girl: Good! (The robber girl climbs down and goes into the carriage and pulls Skye in with her.) Ryder: The robbers set off in the carriage. Their young daughter was very spoiled and stubborn and she got what she wanted. Robber Girl: Are you really a princess? Skye: No, I'm just a regular village pup named Skye. Robber Girl: My name is Katie. Ryder: Skye told Katie about her journey and about Chase. A few minutes later, they arrived at the castle and went inside. Katie was showing Skye her animals. Katie: Here are my rabbits, my pigeons, and my reindeer named Prancer. They all belong to me! (Katie takes out one of her many pigeons.) Katie: Kiss it Skye! Now! (Skye kisses the pigeon.) Katie: Now, you will be ok as long as you don't anger me or I will punish you! Ryder: This really scared Skye. That night, she was too scared to sleep. She didn't want Katie to hurt her. She just wanted to find Chase. Suddenly, the pigeons spoke. Pigeons: We might know where the Snow Queen took your friend! Skye: Where is Chase then? Pigeons: She might have gone to the snowy lands up in the north. Only Prancer knows where she lives. Prancer: The Snow Queen's palace is up north near the North Pole. It's very icy, snowy, and dangerous. Skye: Poor Chase! Katie: Be quiet Skye! I'm trying to sleep! Must I need to punish you? Skye: No, sorry Katie. Ryder: Skye went to sleep. The next day, she told Katie about what Prancer and the pigeons told her about where Chase is. Instead of getting mad, Katie looked very serious. Katie (to Prancer): Is this true? You know where the Snow Queen lives? Prancer: Yes, I was raised up nearby there and I saw her a lot. Katie: Listen Skye, don't worry. I will help you find your friend. Skye: What is going to happen? Katie: Prancer can take you to the Snow Queen's palace so you can find Chase and Prancer can live back where he used to live. Skye: Thank you so much Katie! (Skye hugs Katie and Katie smiles and hugs back.) Ryder: Katie gave Skye some warm clothes and in return Skye gave her the beautiful dress. Katie: Thank you for the present Skye! Skye: Thank you for the help! I hope I see you again someday! Farewell! Katie: Farewell Skye! Ryder: And so Prancer set off for the Snow Queen's palace with Skye. Before Skye knew it, they have arrived at a small land near the palace. They stopped at a small house. Skye: I wonder who lives here. (A young cat with gray and white fur comes out.) Cat: Who are you? Skye: I'm Skye. Prancer: I'm Prancer. Cat: My name is Cali. What are you both doing and where are you going? Prancer: Can you give us shelter? Cali: Sure I can. Ryder: So Skye and Prancer stayed at Cali's house for a little bit. When they were all prepared to travel away they were ready to leave. Cali: You both take care now. I know a girl who lives nearby and she can help you too. Skye: Ok, and thank you for the shelter. (They ride away.) Ryder: They rode on and got closer until they saw a small and miserable looking house. A young girl came out. Girl: Hello, I'm Precious' Owner. Skye: I'm Skye. Prancer: I'm Prancer. Precious' Owner: What brings you here? Did Cali send you both to me? Ryder: Prancer told her about Skye's journey. Prancer: Can you please give Skye a potion for the strength of 12 men so she can beat the Snow Queen and rescue her friend? Precious' Owner: The strength of 12 men? Are you crazy? It's true that young Chase is there but the splinters in his eyes and heart have turned him cold and cruel. He can never be normal unless they are removed. Prancer: Can you give her anything to make her stronger? Precious' Owner: Why does she need it? She's had the power all along. It's in her heart for she is a sweet and innocent and brave young pup! She has survived running in the woods with barefeet! Prince Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma have served for her! She has the power to defeat the Snow Queen! She's had it all along! Just bring her 2 miles and let her go and get her friend. Prancer: Ok and thank you. Ryder: They set off for the palace. 2 miles later, they arrived. Prancer let Skye go and said goodbye to her. Skye started to walk towards the palace. Suddenly, the wind started to blow hard and snowflakes came blowing at her. They were the Snow Queen's guards. They took the forms of evil creatures. Skye knew now was the time to be brave. She stood there and told herself that she was brave and she believed in herself. Her breath that came out because angel guards. The guards fought with the creatures and before Skye knew it the creatures were all defeated and Skye was able to go. Skye: I must go into the palace and rescue Chase! (Skye looks at the palace ahead of her, takes a deep breath and lets it out, and runs toward the palace.) End of Part 3. Recap When the carriage goes into the dark woods, robber come and scare the driver, servants, and horses away and they capture Skye. A robber woman tries to take Skye's dress but her spoiled and stubborn daughter named Katie insists that Skye becomes her playmate. They all go back to the castle where Katie shows Skye her animals and tells her not to anger her or she will punish Skye. That night, 2 of Katie's pigeons tell Skye that Prancer who is Katie's reindeer knows where Chase is. Prancer tells Skye that he knows the way. The next day, Skye tells Katie and she decides to help. She gets Skye some warm clothes and Skye gives her the dress in return. Along the way, Skye and Prancer stop at a house of Cali a cat who gives them shelter for a short time and tells them to get to a young girl named Precious' Owner's house who can help them. Once there, they learn that Skye has the power all along since she is innocent, sweet, and brave young pup. Prancer is told to leave her outside the palace and when they arrive he does so. The guards of the Snow Queen come out to attack and Skye's breath become angel guards that fight back. Skye then starts running towards the palace to rescue Chase. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Parts